


Love will tear us apart

by notasawrap



Series: no broken hearts [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Louis, Angst, Children of Characters, Crying Harry, Denial of Feelings, Feels, Football Player Louis, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Manchester City, Niall is Harry's best friend, Omega Harry, Past Relationship(s), Student Harry, University of Manchester, and Zayn is Louis', but I'm trying my best, not so bad actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasawrap/pseuds/notasawrap
Summary: "Look, alpha," the green-eyed man starts contemptuously. "I know you're upset and that this sucks, I fucking know.” Harry breathes deeply. "I'm trying to do my best because she hasn’t stopped asking about you since yesterday, but I cannot do much if with everything I say, you're gonna react like a psychopath or whatever. I don't know what you want, Louis!" He alleges frustrated. "And if you just stop acting impulsively -contain your instincts or whatever, we could solve this in a way that benefits all of us, but if you're not willing to do that, the best thing is going to be to forget you even know about this." Harry ends up, turning to leave, but is again stopped by the alpha, his grip much softer this time."I want to meet her." Louis recognizes, more calmly. His scent slightly softer than before. It momentarily catches Harry in a spiral, but he drives away the sensation and concentrates on looking at the alpha."I know." He says sincere. He had expected it. "So does she."or Louis and Harry have a past and now it's time to face it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited about this but also very nervous.  
> I'm hoping you like this and you can let me know what you think about it in the comments.
> 
> Thanks belated birthday for my best friend, she's just super awesome and I fucking love her. I love all of them, but she's my number one.
> 
> *  
> This fic was written as part of an ongoing challenge. We each select random numbers and are given a specific emotion from the book 1000 Feelings For Which There Are No Names. To read the other fics written in this challenge, [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShortFic_Challenge_For_Which_There_Is_No_Name/works), or you can find the masterpost on tumblr [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159679804243/1000-feelings-for-which-there-are-no-names-prompt)
> 
> My prompt was: 922 The despair at your inability to feel joy anymore.  
> I think I took this a bit so far but it was a lot of fun and tears.
> 
> I wanna thanks to _Sammie_ , who helped me lots with this and saved my life because she is just the best human being, you don't even know. I'm so thankful for have her helping me with everything and making me feel better when I feel unsure about my writing.
> 
> Read the fic in Spanish [here](https://www.wattpad.com/story/141367629-love-will-tear-us-apart)

  **PROLOGUE**

_When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me_  
_Under the lamppost back on Sixth street_  
_Hearing you whisper through the phone_ _  
_ Wait for me to come home

Harry is startled out of his thoughts when he hears the creaking noise of the stairs, someone is coming upstairs.. Harry immediately becomes alarmed and his first instinct is to hide the envelope, he just has time to allow the sheet of paper to slide down the side of the bed before the door is pushed open and Louis appears there, being so fucking beautiful as always. He's wearing his football team's kit and his cheeks are flushed, his fringe sticking to his forehead and his impossibly blue eyes look at Harry with a smile that almost makes the curly one feel a bit better, almost. His smell is sour, but not in a bad way, it's rather like a citrus scent and Harry is fucking captivated by it.

"Haz," Louis says over his breath, his chest heaving. "Love, it's here, the coach just gave it to me after training." Louis approaches timidly Harry and staggers along with him as he beckons.

They settle into the bed and somehow Harry ends up staying between Louis' legs, Louis' head on his neck, sniffing there and tickling Harry.

"Lou," Harry grumbles, but instead he move closer, trying to catch more heat from his alpha.

Louis snorts, putting the envelope on Harry's lap before wrapping his arms around him. Harry smiles pleased. "Read it." Louis asks and Harry nods, stretching a hand to reach the envelope as he feels the older man's teeth digging gently into his shoulder.

Harry purrs happily, throwing his head back on the older man's shoulder. He only complains a little, "I will not be able to do much if you continue down that road." But there is no conviction in his words. It takes a moment for Louis, but eventually he stops himself and rest his chin on the younger boy’s shoulder.

"I'm so nervous." He lets out and Harry shivers because of a light draught. Louis draws him closer, arms holding tighter. "What happens if I do not manage to-?"

"Nope." Harry interrupts him before he can finish, and squeezes Louis' wrist in reassurance. "Everything's going to be fine, honey, and I'm going to be very proud of you and you're going to smile the way you know I love and I'm going to reward you with a blowjob." Harry says fervently and he hears Louis giggling into his neck, it’s light but he can feel his body finally relaxing allowing his smell to become stronger. Harry inhales at ease.

"That's my boy." Harry says after a while, "So ..." he finally takes the envelope between his hands and start to open it, he can hear Louis inhaling sharply and all he wants right now is to kiss him. He doesn't, however, taking the letter out of the envelope and Harry gives him a quick look before he is reading it.

_* Mr. Louis William Tomlinson, Football Fit Club student, we are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to  be part of the Manchester City Youth League._

_Please confirm your attendance within the next two weeks. If you accept the offer, your presence is requested on the 1st of July 2012 at the Manchester Academy._

_Awaiting your response,_

 

_Yours sincerely,_

 

_Manchester City Football Club Under-21s *_

"Incredible, right?," Louis mutters, grabbing Harry's hand that holds the letter and bringing it closer to his face. Harry stays limp against the alpha's body, small breaths escaping from his lips.

He doesn't mention anything. He doesn't talk about the test lying somewhere under his bed or about the pup growing in his belly. The omega doesn't mention any of that, instead let the alpha kiss him everywhere, responding docilely as the kisses becomes heated.

He enjoys Louis’ body against his while he can. Who knows what will happen to their couple.

**————————— * —————————**

**SIX YEARS LATER.**

_Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes_  
_But it's the only thing that I know_  
_When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes_ _  
_ It's the only thing that makes us feel alive

Harry is excited.

Like, this is the most anxious he has felt in years or, at least, in the last six years.

Now seems to be far away from the day when the curly boy had decided to move from Doncaster to Manchester to start University. At first it seemed that it was not worth it, but the people around him have always been optimistic and a year later Harry is now standing in front of the door of his new flat he'll share with his best friend. _It's crazy._

Harry takes a deep breath, inserting the key into the lock and pushing open the door after hearing the click. The green-eyed man bites his lower lip before taking a step forward.  _He’s breathless._

The room is beautiful. The walls are painted in a slight yellow tone and flooded by the light that sneaks in from the windows. The furniture is strategically distributed and the space is more spacious than Harry thought. Simple but precious.

He had seen the place in some pictures on a website with a price too good to be real and it had been Niall who traveled to Manchester to verify that the place was adequate a couple of months ago. And now that Harry can see everything, he is happier than he can understand.

It feels like a dream to be doing this now, after believing that he would be stuck in the same place for the rest of his life. But he made it, he fought to be here today, standing in this beautiful flat.

Harry is pulled out of his thoughts by a blow to his legs, when he turns he finds Daya sitting on the floor, a pout on her lips while she has her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oi, what happened there?" Harry asks bringing a hand to his hip and hiding his smile. "A little anxious, isn't it?" He comments amused. Daya doesn't seem to like the comment because she frowns and puts her hands on the floor to stand up.

"Rude." She says, cleaning her trousers with light slaps.

Harry rolls his eyes, grateful that the girl can't see him because that would be a problem. Instead, he asks. "Where did you leave Uncle Niall, love?"

"He's talking to a boy, daddy, he said he would come up with the other things later." She responds, exploring the room. "I like this place, daddy." She’s now holding up her hands asking silently to be carried. The curly one bends to take her and secure her against his hip. She hides her face in the omega's neck, breathing deeply.

She is certainly tired. It's been a busy few weeks, so he's not surprised.

"Yes, baby, we're going to be here for a while, you know."

"Mmhm." She hums and Harry knows she's about to fall asleep.

Harry rocks her for a while, babbling a lullaby until he can hear her breathing heavily against his shoulders.

He remains like that for a while, holding Daya against his chest and going through the rest of the flat. He is delighted with the other rooms, but the kitchen is his favorite place and Harry can already imagine himself cooking all sorts of things there when he isn't busy studying or taking care of his girl.

Thinking about his studies makes him nervous. To think that he always thought about going to Uni as an unachievable dream and now is a couple of weeks away from starting his first term. It's amazing.

Harry gently deposits his daughter on the couch and makes a mental reminder to set up his daughter's bed before it's too late, but meanwhile Harry walks to the door to grab his backpack and take out his phone.

He opens the text messages and comes across one of Lottie from a couple hours ago.

**_I hope everything is okay and you are too, tell Daya I miss her already!_ **

And another one from Jay.

**_I cannot believe this day has arrived. Be happy, sweetheart. You deserve it. Love you very much._ **

Then when he’s about to lock his mobile the screen flashes with the entry of a new message. It's from his mum.

**_Harry, love. I know we didn’t have the opportunity to say goodbye properly and I'm so sorry, that doesn’t mean I'll miss you less than I should. You are my baby and one of the most important people in my life. I hope you and Daya have a good time and you can continue with a happy life, doing what you have always wanted. I love you so much._ **

Harry smiles relieved, a warm feeling in his chest. No matter what happened year ago, Anne is his mum and Harry will always love her with all his heart.

It had been hard for him to say goodbye to Jay when the moment came, like, they talked about Harry wanting to do this for years, but when the time came it was a bit bitter, however, having her support is something that Harry will appreciate all his life.

He had never thought things would be like that and he's still surprised at how everything went well. Luck seems to be by his side.

He'll start Uni in a few weeks and has two jobs that coordinate with his study time, it's not perfect, but they can make it work. Daya will start nursery in a few weeks as well and it's fortunate that Niall will be working there, so the beta promised that he'll be in charge of leaving Daya in her classroom and Harry will be in charge of pick her up and  taking care of her until Niall comes back to the flat and he has to go to his job as a waiter.

Everything’s planned.

**x**

Niall comes after another forty minutes, smiling and blushing. Harry doesn't want to know the reason. Daya remains peacefully asleep on the couch with her thumb between her lips as she snores softly.

"I think I'm going to end up with her room now." He puts down the two suitcases he is currently carrying and approach the little girl who is snuggling on the couch. He pushes away the hair that had fallen on her face. Harry smiles at it. Niall has always been an incredible person.

They met a few months before Daya was born, when Harry got a job at a bakery. Niall worked in the pub next him in the mornings and studied in the afternoons. He greeted Harry animatedly each time they met, finding topics of conversation, being a super big ball of energy. It wasn't hard to become close even if Niall was three years older than Harry, being that most of the time he acts as a ten-year-old child.

And now they are here. Niall is about to start his new job at a school in the area. And Harry will do his own things too. It feels like a dream.

Later on, they have dinner in the kitchen, Harry has Daya curled up against his chest, she stretches every time she has to take a bite of the takeaway Chinese food they ordered, but she gets upset every time the omega dares to suggest her own seat. He really doesn't bother him having his girl glued to him like that , he's used to it and he loves it.

When it’s finally bedtime, he lets Daya brush her teeth on her own and after a quick tour of the flat together, Harry takes her to her bed.

"Do you think you can sleep on your own tonight, honey?" Harry asks as he is tucking her in.

"Yes, daddy." She yawns.

"You know you can come and sleep with me or Uncle Niall if you don't like it here, okay?"

She nods, closing her eyes, yawning again, her mouth wide open.

"I love you so much, pup, sleep well."

"I love you too, daddy." The green-eyed man leans down to kiss her forehead and then stands up leaving the room and going to his own.

Harry still has to assemble his bed and finish unpacking his things, but as he drops on his mattress on the floor, Harry thinks he still has time.

**x**

The first two weeks go by quickly and with that Daya's first day at school arrives. Harry doesn't think he's had such a difficult time in months, other than letting his daughter go to meet her classmates and maybe (most probably) make new friends.

Harry hates it, 'cause she is his baby and she isn't supposed to grow up so fast. It's unfair. Harry can remember holding her in his arms while she cried and he tried to reassure her. Now she's the one who embraces him harshly -because Harry looks sad and she doesn't like it- before turning around and disappearing by the entrance.

The omega returns to the flat preparing to go to work.

He had sent his CV to a  Cleaning and Housekeeping Recruitment Agency after a friend of a friend of a boy Niall knows, called Aiden, recommended it to him. The agency called him back a few days ago, saying that they had some positions available if he was still interested. So now here he is to start his second job.

Cleaning is easy for him, seeing as he had done the same while living in Doncaster and there's nothing too bad for Harry to feel nauseous when it comes to cleaning. So things work.

**x**

The house is big. Much bigger than expected and everything is in a deplorable state. Maybe that's the reason why they're going to pay him double for each hour of work. He will have to work on it tomorrow as well as he has to go pick up his girl soon.

The agency, they gave him the key and told him where he would find the cleaning supplies before coming here. His boss - Perrie, a beta with blonde hair and a kind personality - had asked him to take special care when moving things around since the house belongs to someone important and she doesn’t want to lose the contract. Harry understands it.

He has already worked half a day, cleaning the tiles in the living room, a scarf holding up his hair to avoid it to falling in his face, when the front door opens and a gust of wind enters the house, bringing with it the smell of a mixture between grass and pepper that causes his nose to wrinkle... the smell of an alpha.

Harry stops, his back tensing as he hears the voices rising in volume with every second that passes. The omega stands up just in time to meet the gaze of two guys, an alpha and a beta, Harry guesses from the lack of a second smell. Harry smiles uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Em... Hello?" He says tentatively, unsure of what he is supposed to do. His boss didn't tell him there would be people in the place.

The two blokes look at each other and Harry takes that time to observe them. The alpha - probably, Harry thinks - has short brown hair, hazel eyes and broad shoulders. He’s fit. He's wearing some shirt and sweatpants and there is a slight layer of sweat covering his forehead. The other - possibly the beta -, has tanned skin as bright as the sun, beautiful  hazel eyes and his jet-black hair is held back by an elastic band. Harry thinks he has seen them somewhere, but he's not quite sure.

"I'm the cleaning guy." He says, when he notices neither of the other two is going to say anything.

The tanned bloke's eyes blink open and a small smile appears on his lips. "You must be H then," the beta says in a voice soft like velvet. Harry wants to melt at that sound, but instead, he gathers himself and firmly nods. "Well, cool. I'm Zayn and this one here is Liam," he says pointing at the alpha.

"We'll not be here for long, however, we'll just pick up some of our things and Tommo’s and you can continue to do your work quietly."

Harry nods, not quite sure what he is supposed to do with that information, so he just stays in the same spot until the two men come back and leave, taking a backpack and waving goodbye at him. However, Harry cannot forget the way the alpha looked at him before he left, he still can feel the chill running down his spine.

**x**

"How was your first day, baby?," Harry asks  Daya while settling her on his hip and burying his face in the little girl’s neck. She giggles and tries to push him away with her shoulder, but he doesn't move an inch.

"Daddy!" She complains, laughing and turning her face away from the omega with her small hands. Harry pouts.

"Tell me," he asks, sniffing his baby. She smiles affectionately and leaves him enjoying the moment,  knowing that her father has always had difficulties with being apart from her. It has been like that from the first day and it seems that it'll never change.

"’Kay," she murmurs in a soft voice. "There was this girl and she liked the plaits you made me, Daddy. And there was this boy," Daya makes a thoughtful face. "I don't know his name, but he wanted to carry my backpack, but I told him not 'cause I was capable meself." Harry listens to her while she speaks about her day, he can feel his cheeks aching from smiling too hard.

She’s like a breath of fresh air and Harry knows he'll have to get used to spending less time with his daughter, but it's worth it if it's to give her a better future.

Niall arrives a couple of hours later, but he doesn't stay for long, claiming that he has a date with the boy on the second floor. Harry still doesn't want to know how it happened.

So, in the evening, the two of them eat and Daya falls asleep on her father’s lap, snoring softly with her thumb between her lips, as usual. Harry still cannot believe that she is about to turn five in a few months. It's crazy to even think about it.

**x**

Harry is nervous, like, he feels himself going crazy and the thing is, none of that makes sense.

Well, it's his first day, literally the first time he'll be in a classroom, surrounded by lots of other students of all kinds, betas, omegas and alphas, and he's doing this after almost seven years.

Harry could throw up.

But, instead, he starts walking and enters the room where he'll have his first lecture of the day.

A mix of smells hits his face as he makes his way to the front seats, but Harry is too nervous to notice his surroundings.

He takes a seat in one of the first rows, putting his backpack on the ground and leaning down to take out his laptop. He feels like there are butterflies fluttering in his belly while he waits for his first course of Research Methods to begin. He'd had to take a course in Introduction to Psychology last summer to sign up, but now that Harry's sitting here, he thinks it was totally worth it.

The room doesn't take long to fill up, the sound of people talking ringing in his ears while the omega tries to focus on how to calm down and not make a fool of himself for the next few hours.

He misses Daya a bit, but he has already foreseen this (as if it were going to be otherwise), and he's starting to get used to it.

Suddenly, everyone seems to quiet down and when Harry looks up, the professor is standing in front of them. He is an alpha, Harry easily recognizes the strong smell.

The professor claps his hands to drags everyone's attention to him and once everyone is quiet, he clears his throat and introduces himself.

"Good morning students, my name is Chris Armitage and I'll be your professor and I’ll be accompanying you for the next few weeks, so let's get started." He smiles warmly and turns to walk to his desk.

Harry sighs happily. This is really happening.

By the end of the class Harry is vibrating with excitement as he leaves the classroom to move to the other side of the campus where he has his next lecture. He buys a cappuccino on his way and prepares for the rest of his morning.

**x**

He gets a call from Niall while he is working to let him know that Daya had to left the nursery earlier than usual because the teacher had to leave for personal reasons. Harry will have to look after her sooner than usual since Niall will still be at work, all this happens so fast that Harry can barely understand before noticing that the call has been cut off. He doesn’t complain, 1) because he is alone and 2) because it is what it is,  he knows that he will need to call Perrie to ask her to reschedule his day, Harry isn't happy about having to do this because he likes to have his job finished on time, especially when he is paid twice the price to clean this place, so it's a little annoying, but Harry has to take care of his baby.

He's about to take his phone out of his back pocket when there's a quick and exasperating knock on the door. Harry runs to open it and before he can react he has his hands full of Daya and Niall is muttering something about classes before putting his daughter's backpack on the floor and running away.

"Niall, wait!" Harry yells, but the beta is already too far away.

Harry grunts, shutting the door - a little stronger than necessary - and adjusting Daya on his hip.

"Hi, pup." Harry cards his hand into his little girl's hair and kisses her cheeks. She smiles widely and kisses Harry's cheeks in return.

"Hi, daddy." She says softly, stroking Harry's cheek and yawning. "We're going home?"

"Just give me a minute, honey."

Harry takes a deep breath, weighing his options. He needs to decide what to do.

He doesn't let go Daya as he fumbles to get his phone out of his pocket, afraid of any damage she could do while he's distracted.

Suddenly, Harry hears a sound coming from the stairs. "Keep still, honey," Harry mutters too busy to worry about the sound of footsteps and the smell of an alpha coming from upstairs.

"Daddy." Daya calls uneasily, but Harry is focused trying to dial his boss' number to pay attention.

"Hmn." Harry hums, swinging Daya on his hip in a firm grip. He holds the phone close to his ear and babbles a lullaby while his puppy snuggles into his neck. He is waiting for an answer when he smells it.

A shiver runs down his spine and something cold hit his chest, taking his breath away. The omega swallows and turns around, trying to catch his breath, but is hard to do.

"Shi-" He starts saying, looking up. His green eyes finds easily the deep blue ones. Harry gasps, stepping back and holding the phone harder to save it from slipping down.

Louis looks at him incredulously, his face is pale as if he had just seen a ghost. His eyes are wide opened and he takes a tentative step towards Harry but the omega takes a  step back.

"Daddy." Daya says softly, half asleep, but even so she manages to stretch out her hand pointing to the alpha and mumbling. "Dad."

Harry runs.

**x**

Daya is asleep by the time they reach the flat, snoring against Harry's neck while the omega tries not to go crazy and assimilating what had just happened less than forty minutes ago.

Harry only manages to not cry until Daya is tucked in her bed. He staggers out  of the room and falls on the couch, all trembling limbs and watery eyes.

Harry cries for what feels hours. Thick tears sliding down his flushed cheeks, his body trembling and he can feel a hollow in his chest that hadn't appeared for years.

He cannot stop thinking about Louis' look of disbelief when his gaze met Harry’s. How his eyes opened even wider when Daya pointed at him and called him dad. The green-eyed man laughs bitterly, wiping the tears from his face trying to stop them, but it doesn't work.

He can't even believe what just happened. But now that he thinks about it, everything is so clear. He knows from where he remembers Zayn and Liam - he saw them on the cover of a magazine with Louis several years ago - and even why the house was familiar to him: Jay had once showed him in a magazine, but Harry didn't pay too much attention.

His chest hurts and he cannot help but hug himself tightly to avoid a panic attack, he knows he has to calm down or it'll be imminent. However, it's difficult, almost impossible to believe that the last time he saw Louis was to say goodbye to him and now...  _it's crazy._

Harry is  _going crazy._

All this is so ridiculous. Harry thinks as he pulls his phone out of his pocket, thinking it's a good idea to call Jay, she'll know what to say to calm him down and what he has to do now. He finds that he has five missed calls from a number he does not recognize and two more from Niall -he had texted the beta in the midst of his desperation by telling him a quick version of what happened-. He doesn't return any calls and goes directly to Jay's contact.

But before he can make any movement, the door starts being knocked in a desperate and irritating pounding. It sounds a lot like Niall when he doesn't have his keys.

Harry gets to his feet in a hurry, trembling a little bit compared to how he felt when he left Louis' house and wiped the tears from his face. He is more than sure that he looks like a disaster, his face red and traces of tears on his cheeks. His hair is a mess because he forgot his scarf... the omega real-really does not give a fuck about anything, he just wants his best friend by his side and embrace him until everything is solved.

"You're going to wake Da-" Harry starts to say, his voice hoarse, after pushing the door open to scold the beta before jumping on him to hug him, but the words get stuck in his throat when he finds himself in front of Louis, there at the door of his flat. Harry wants to vomit.

He shakes his head and threatens to close the door, but Louis pushes it with his hand to keep Harry from doing it. A serious look on his face and his smell growing stronger and denser. He's an alpha and therefore he is stronger, but Harry doesn't stop trying.

"We need to talk." The alpha says loud and hard, sending lightning through the omega's body. It's not his alpha voice, but almost.

Harry drops his hand, clenching his fist in frustration, trying with all his might to retain the new wave of tears. "I don't see why there would be a reason for it." He sounds more convinced than he really feels, which is a point in his favor.

Louis frowns. "She-?"

"You don't know her." The younger man says defensively. The alpha's lips form in a thin line.

"Exactly." Louis says and Harry can see the frustration on his face. "But she instead... She said it."

Harry gives up. There's no way he can win this. He's never been so good at lying and although Louis can use his alpha voice on him to make him tell him everything, he really would prefer to avoid that.

His shoulders fall loose and his eyes darken, a heavy sigh leaving his lips. There's nothing he can do against this now, other than face it once and for all. It’s certainly not the time or the place, though.

"Tomorrow," Harry whispers softly, looking back to make sure Daya hasn't woken up before looking again at the alpha in front of him. "Byte Cafe is a little place in Kilburn Building, I have free time after nine thirty, meet me there and we'll talk about this if it's-"

"Daddy!" Daya calls from her room. Harry bounces his leg, anguished and gets in the way when Louis tries to look inside the flat, he's lucky that Daya is still in her room.

"She's-"

"Tomorrow." Harry repeats anxiously, a pleading look in his eyes. Louis ignores him, so breathing deeply and biting his lower lip painfully the omega says. Insecure. "She knows you, Louis, 'Kay? she knows everything about you, but you don't even know her name and I don't want her to see you, waiting for everything and finding nothing, M'gonna tell you whatever you want, but not here, much less knowing that she can leave her room at any time. "

The older one seems to rethink with those words and taking a step back he throws a blank look at Harry.

"Tomorrow." He confirms in a neutral tone and hands back Daya's backpack to Harry. "You should stop writing your address in her notebooks." Harry takes it and it's all before Louis leaves, disappearing quickly down the stairs.

Harry closes the door softly and tries to compose himself in the best way possible to be able to walk to his daughter's room.

**x**

When Harry imagined what it would be like to reunited with Louis, he had to accept that none of the scenarios was remotely similar to what actually happened, but to be honest, the omega hadn't thought much about it. Louis had left and forgotten almost everyone he left in Doncaster, Harry included. It didn't make much sense to think of a future in which they would have to face each other again. Looking at things now, it might have been a good idea to think a little more about it.

Harry is sitting in a corner, in one of the last chairs of the cafeteria, there are too many people for so early in the morning, but it's not really surprising. He has a scarf entangled in his curls so they aren't messing in his face and his books and laptop are on the table. He has been trying to make progress in an essay for his Psychological Organization course, but he is so nervous that he has read the same line at least ten times already, and at this point he has given up trying. It's unfortunate because it's important, but what he's about to do is much more important, of course.

The green-eyed man breathes deeply, just in time to catch the smell of wet earth and wood, and something Harry cannot quite recognize, watering his mouth. Harry looks up and meets Louis' gaze, the alpha is dressed in a big white hoodie and skinny jeans, also wearing a black cap. They stare for a few seconds before the alpha shakes his head in denial and makes his way to Harry, sitting in the chair facing the omega.

Harry doesn't know what to say, not in this situation. Having to face something that he never thought would happen. His thoughts go a thousand miles a hour, one over another and Harry's sure that by the end of this conversation he will need an Asprin, maybe two.

"Louis," Harry begins to say softly, leaning over the table to be closer, but the alpha recoils as if he doesn't want the omega too close and Harry can't avoid the feeling of rejection that weighs on his chest. He swallows and goes back, playing with one of the bracelets on his wrist.

"Tell me about her." Louis asks through clenched teeth, not looking Harry in the eye. The omega wants to pretend that he doesn't feel hurt, but he has never been good at not showing his feelings.

Harry licks his lips and takes a deep breath. Taking out his phone from his pocket and quickly looking for a picture of his daughter. He leaves the device on the table in front of Louis and laces his fingers in his lap. Louis looks at the photo carefully. Admiration in his eyes as he analyzes the image.

The photo is of Daya's first day at school, Harry had taken it before leaving the flat and it's one of his favorite photos so far. "She's Daya," the omega says nervously, feeling as if his heart is going to get out of his chest at any moment. "Um... she's... em-"

"My daughter." The alpha interrupts irritably, his voice sounding too loud. Harry tries not to shrink at the new wave of looks that Louis' strong scent is attracting.

"Our daughter." He clarifies in a whisper.

Louis shakes his head, his eyes wide and his mouth in a thin-tense line. "But... What? I don't understand." He mutters breathlessly, dropping his head on the table.

_Harry feels guilt._

"There's not much to understand," Harry tries to sound calm, but there's a manic ring in his voice as he tries to let go of the words. "She was born some months after you left and I didn't want to tell you anything, I didn't want to ruin your life in that moment and then it didn't make sense to look for you and tell you after so many years." He confesses, it's a half-truth, but it's really all the alpha needs to know about how things went.

The next time Louis looks at him, Harry can see the disbelief in his eyes, mixed with annoyance.

"Ruin my life, Harry?" The alpha blurts, his brows furrowed, straightening in his seat. "That's bullshit." Louis sputters defensively, banging his fist on the table. Harry flinches.

There are more people looking at them now, because of the blow and the alpha's scent that is getting stronger, and there is even someone recording. It takes a couple of minutes for Harry to remember that Louis is a public figure and that probably that video will hit the Internet and... shit.

Harry feels a wave of nervousness hit him with the thought of an image of him on the Internet, well, an image of him with Louis.

"We have to get out of here," the omega mumbles, starting to store his things in his backpack. His hands are slightly shaking, but it's nothing new, at least not in the last twenty hours.

He hangs the backpack on his shoulder and stands up, leaving a few pounds on the table as a tip -even if he didn't eat anything, it's courtesy- before venturing out of the cafeteria. He's not sure if the alpha follows him, but he certainly doesn’t give a fuck. He cannot do this if Louis is going to react that way, and the green-eyed man is aware that the older one is in his right to be upset and hurt by the whole thing, but even knowing that, Harry isn't going to go through this shit if Louis is not going to behave properly in a public place. He more than anyone should think about the consequences of his actions.

He has his next course at ten thirty and then he must pick up Daya at school. Harry thinks he can dodge this situation for now.

"Stop," Louis hisses, pulling Harry's arm so he does as say. Harry whines, grabbing where the alpha pressed his hand. It hurt.

"We still haven't finished talking, omega." Louis says with annoyance, frowning his brows. "She's my daughter and you've had her hidden for six fucking years," although Harry doesn't miss the way the _'my'_ is more emphasized, the green-eyed man is more focused on the tone of voice of the blue-eyed one that is getting higher and it's, once again, attracting the attention of people who are walking around them, but the alpha does not seem to be aware of that, however, Harry does and is not willing to endure it.

He shortens the distance between them and hits his index finger against Louis' chest.

"Look, alpha," the green-eyed man starts contemptuously. "I know you're upset and that this sucks, I fucking know.” Harry breathes deeply. "I'm trying to do my best because she hasn’t stopped asking about you since yesterday, but I cannot do much if with everything I say, you're gonna react like a psychopath or whatever. I don't know what you want, Louis!" He alleges frustrated. "And if you just stop acting impulsively -contain your instincts or whatever, we could solve this in a way that benefits all of us, but if you're not willing to do that, the best thing is going to be to forget you even know about this." Harry ends up, turning to leave, but is again stopped by the alpha, his grip much softer this time.

"I want to meet her." Louis recognizes, more calmly. His scent slightly softer than before. It momentarily catches Harry in a spiral, but he drives away the sensation and concentrates on looking at the alpha.

"I know." He says sincere. He had expected it. "So does she."

"All right." Louis accepts, nodding to himself. Just letting go of Harry's arm and looking at his watch. "I have to go, but I'll go see her tomorrow afternoon." He says, starting to get away fast.

"What?" Harry says stunned, but when he wants to confront Louis about it, he is running to the opposite side of where Harry has to go.

The omega is standing in the middle of the road confused and speechless, a few looks on him.

This is really happening. Harry doesn't feel ready for anything that is about to happen.

Harry takes a deep breath, trying to calm down before making his way to the Stopford Building.

**x**

Harry hasn't left the kitchen in what seems like hours, really. Like, he could make a nest here so he doesn't have to move from this place and face what is happening in the living room. Louis and Daya are getting to know each other properly for the first time. It's a miracle that, by this point, Harry is not yet hyperventilating.

Louis' arrival at the flat took him by surprise, like, Harry was in fact waiting for him to come, but without a set time and it was barely twelve in the afternoon, Harry really didn’t expect to have the alpha in front of his door, carrying a big teddy bear and smiling nervously.

"Is she here?" He had asked without looking at the omega, Harry had expected it but the reality was a little more than painful, if honest. The green-eyed man had agreed and let Louis enter the room, just a few seconds later Daya had run out of his room with Niall behind her and as if it was not the first time she saw him, she had thrown herself against Louis to hug him, whispering things on his legs and crying.

The alpha soon bent down and wrapped his arms around her, petting her head and muttering a mantra of  _'everything's fine, darling'_  in her ear, the teddy bear forgotten aside.

Harry had contained the desire to mourn the entire time the meeting lasted, with Niall at his side, but everything went to hell when Louis began to throw hints at him.  
The omega had tried to ignore each one of them and focus on his baby while the beta hugged him around the waist, but he is weak, and couldn't pretend all the time that the words didn't hurt him, that they didn't feel like knives aimed at his heart.

He fled to the kitchen.

More than an hour ago.

Harry growls, dropping onto a stool and burying his hands in his hair.

The last time he spoke with Jay, she wanted to convince him to tell Louis everything, but Harry refused and made her promise that she wouldn't say anything either. Now he's a bit regretful.

"Haz," Niall calls softly from the living room. The omega takes a deep breath and jumps off the stool, shaking his clothes to move to the living room. Louis is standing by the door and Daya is asleep on the couch, her head resting on Niall's thighs. "He's already leaving, but he says there's something you need to talk about." Harry looks up at Louis, but the alpha has his eyes on Daya and the way Niall is delicately touching her hair. If Harry knew him better, he would think that there is jealousy in the alpha's gaze.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" Louis asks after a while, looking away from their pup. Harry nods wordlessly and moves next to him. They don't look at each other or talk, but when Harry is about to close the door, he can hear Niall shout a _'call me if you need something'_ , behaving protectively as always.

They end up in a playground a couple of blocks from Harry and Niall's flat, it's not very crowded even if it's Saturday and internally Harry is thankful for that. He can't imagine how uncomfortable it would be for Louis to meet some fan right now.

They don't speak the first few minutes, they just sit on the bench and look in front of them, at least until Harry starts to fidget and the wait is too much. "Say what you have to say, Louis. Really like, I catch the hints and yes, just say it.”

The alpha breathes deeply and there is a hurt look on his face when their eyes meet. "You were so selfish, Harry," Louis says bitterly. "Look, to think that telling me about my daughter was going to ruin my life and use it as an excuse to keep her hidden is a baseness, if I'm honest." He shakes his head. "You knew that I've always wanted to have children and a family, but you decided to forget all those things and think only about what was best for whom, because not for me."

"I thought badly then," Harry says simply, not pretending to sound cheeky, but also not wanting to talk more than he should. Not wanting to ruin anything, at least, no more than it is.

Louis ignores his comment and instead, after taking out a box of cigarettes from the pocket of his jumper, he looks at Harry, without actually doing it. "I want to be in her life from now on. I want to know her and want her to know me too. Try to recover the missed years."

"You are well within your rights," the green-eyed man recognizes, taking off his hoodie. Don't missing the way Louis' eyes are fixed on his arms, analyzing his tattoos.

There are a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence, where it seems that everything and nothing is said. Neither of them moves, but Harry barely restrains himself so as not to sniff the alpha. Louis' smell is still as intoxicating as ever, but it has become stronger over the years and Harry cannot deny it continues to drive him insane.

"Why so many tattoos?" Louis asks suddenly, taking a drag on his cigarette, staring at the playground in front of them. Where now there are some children.

"Most of them have a meaning." Harry responds after a minute, choosing to look at his arms. Harry lets his index finger slide down the lines of the tattooed heart on his left arm. "This was the first, I did it when Daya turned her first month," he says absently, Louis hums in acknowledgment, Harry quickly moves to the anchor tattoo that adorns his wrist. Harry has to clear his throat before daring to speak. "This was difficult," he mentions, tracing it constantly. "It happened when I thought I was going to lose her," Louis gasps in surprise, but Harry doesn't dare to look at him. "She had caught a horrible pneumonia after having chickenpox and was hospitalized, in the ICU to be exact. She was two years old and it was so bad," Harry recalls, too much in his thoughts to notice the sudden change in Louis' scent. "So thin and sad, just a shadow of what she was and I felt that I was dying too. I know she is the only person who can keep me on my feet, afloat no matter what. And to believe that I was losing her was destroying me, so I do not know, this only came one day on my way to the hospital. I dunno, it felt good and, somehow, it helped me go through the two months she was in the hospital, it took her to recover and become herself again, so I became as overprotective as possible. I don’t want her to have to go through something like that anymore." Harry finishes and he dares to look at Louis, meeting the hard look the alpha throws at him.

Louis inhales sharply. "I would have liked to have been there too," the alpha says harshly, "having been with you and being able to worry about my daughter too, because of what happened to her." The words are expelled bitterly and Harry has to bite his tongue and instead he looks down and hugs himself. Louis doesn’t say anything else but his scent is sour and not the way Harry used to love. However, Louis continues talking after a few seconds. "You know Harry, the fact that I was away and doing my things does not mean you had the right to hide her from me. Not for six fucking years," Louis says rudely, his scent growing stronger. Harry thinks he might throw up 'cause the hatred he may feel coming from Louis is more than he wants to endure. "And I accept that you did it during the first year, ‘cause it wasn’t my best moment and you were just barely getting on with life, it could wait, but what about the other five years? Ah?" Harry cannot answer and he can barely breathe, there are tears drenching his eyes. "And to think that you and my mum conspired to do this, are you happy knowing that I'm a stranger to our daughter, Harry? Does it make you feel better?”

Harry can barely handle to smell the anger in Louis’ scent. "She loves you," Harry says hardly, a lump in his throat and something squeezing his chest with every word of the older man. "She has always known about you and that you want her back, and she knows that you're not the one to blame for not having been there before."

"But she thinks it's cause of my fucking job, Harry!" Louis shouts angrily. Harry shrugs on himself, afraid of what the alpha can do. Louis doesn't flinch. "Why? because I honestly would never have allowed my work to take me away from my daughter's birthdays, or miss Christmas with her. Harry, I would have fucking loved being there when she took her first steps, or the day she said her first words, or... or," Louis stutters, a new emotion in his voice, "the first time she scratched or when she- or when," Louis grunts, irritation palpable in the air. "I don’t know, Harry, and I will never know because you ruined it, for me and even for her, even if you think you were trying to protect her or protect me, whatever." Louis ends and he is standing up, Harry doesn't move an inch as he hears the sound of heavy steps until there's nothing left. Harry whines, feeling like the worst of the omegas when instead of going for his alpha to beg him forgive him, he rests his forehead against his hands and cries inconsolably, muttering a pitiful mantra of  _'I'm sorry'_

**x**

Harry does not even understand how he advances during the following weeks after that day.

He does his job as well as ever. He attends his classes. Take care of his pup and trying to keep everything in order. He tries to keep busy as much as he can and completely on the sidelines whenever Louis wants to be with Daya, which is a lot of time. So he stays super busy and doesn't think too much about how depressed he's been feeling in recent weeks and has neglected himself. He even ignores Niall's recommendations to slow down, but Harry needs to stay distracted almost as much as breathing.

Let Louis enjoy his time with Daya and let Niall -if he can- accompany them wherever he is required. Harry cannot even imagine himself near Louis beyond the few seconds they see each other when the alpha appears in the flat

He begins to ignore the news and entertainment shows more and more often once the rumors about his daughter being related to the football player begin to be formulated. It isn't pleasant, but it is what comes along with Louis' fame and Daya's happiness.

The alpha confirms the rumors in a simple way, posting a selfie to Instagram in which he is with Daya, both making a face and with the title  _‘like father like daughter'_. It’s endearing to see the chemistry they both have and Harry would be much happier if he had a better relationship with the blue-eyed man, but you can never get everything you want. The omega doesn’t think much about that, though.

Unfortunately, his oversights quickly takes its toll on him. Harry thinks he should have seen it coming after how he has behaved towards himself.

He is lying in his bed after calling his boss to let him know that he couldn't go to work at the restaurant today. The man understood comprehensively and gave him the rest of the week off, but the omega is sure he'll feel much better after sleeping. Well... he hopes it.

Harry has to force himself to wake up hastily when Daya rushes against his body and she screams in his ear. "Daddy, I'm bored!" Harry gasps, his head throbbing and his hands a little shaky when he tries to sit down, it's a bit difficult and his body doesn’t really tolerate, so he curls up and instead opens his eyes, meeting Daya's blues, who has an exasperated look. Harry grimaces, pretending to smile. His daughter doesn't complain, at least not for it.

"Is everything okay, love?" Harry asks slowly, looking around the room quickly before returning to the girl in front of him. Daya rolls her eyes, but she ends up with a pout crawling on the bed to keep up with Harry.

She looks a little embarrassed playing with the hem of her dress when she looks at Harry and says. "I want to play, do we play?" She asks timidly.

"Don’t you want to play with Uncle Niall, love, Daddy is a little tired now." She shakes her head.

"Uncle Niall is going out on a date with Uncle Zayn, so he says he cannot do it just now," her cheeks are painted furiously pink and Harry wonders what it is that makes her so nervous. Even in the haze of sleep and pain, the omega cannot stop worrying about her child.

He ignores the comment of Niall and Zayn going out, since it’s not a novelty and more something that Harry had chosen to ignore weeks ago.

"Baby-" Harry starts, but is quickly interrupted by his daughter as she talks.

"Can I call Dad, please?" It's the curly man who grimaces now, his eyes closed as he drops back onto the mattress. Harry really doesn’t want to, but he knows that his daughter deserves it and unless Louis is busy, the green-eyed man cannot do anything for Daya to stop wanting to see the older one, nor is it like Harry can do much now while feeling his body heavy and he doesn’t think he can stand up, not until he’s had at least a couple more hours of sleep.

Instead, he says. "Are you sure, love? Is that what you want?" She hums affirmatively and Harry nods, ignoring the awkward position. "Okay, baby, do you think you can reach for my phone, please?" She does not answer, but instead Harry hears the rustle of the sheets while Daya is moving on them. It takes just a few seconds for her to be back and to leave the device on Harry's abdomen. Harry takes a deep breath, feeling his muscles clench as he moves to rest his head on his daughter's legs, immediately he has her fingers gently pulling the omega's hair back and forth. He purrs cheerfully before he says. "Well, honey, so I'm going to dial your dad's number and you talk to him, ‘kay?" She responds with a _'yes'_  so Harry does, he dials Louis' number and lets the girl grab the phone while he gets closer to her and shuts his eyes again.

They wait and Harry knows that the call has been answered when his daughter giggles and she lets out childishly. "It's me, dad!" And she finds herself laughing once more. The conversation is quick and Harry loses half of it. He is a bit in limbo, resisting falling asleep because he knows he has to see her off Daya or she’ll be properly upset when he returns.

"Can I stay with Dad tonight, Daddy?" Daya asks and Harry is aware enough when he responds.

"If that makes you happy, love." She laughs merrily and leaves Harry's head gently on the bed to then leave the room after a _'I'll fix my clothes then'_. Harry takes a deep breath and he finally lets himself go.

It seems to have been only a couple of seconds of Harry asleep when he is being awakened loudly by Daya, who is screaming and pulling Harry out of bed.

"He's here, Daddy, he's here." She says excitedly while Harry gasps.

"'kay, love, I'll be there in a minute, just give me a minute." Daya hums affirmatively and she lets go of Harry and leaves the room, shouting _'I have my uniform with me now'._ And if Harry didn’t know her better, he would think that she's just gonna leave, however, it’s her daughter. So well, he knows how things go.

It takes all of Harry’s stregth to stand up and put up with the vomit reflex that invades him. Harry coughs as he slowly moves out of the room, his bones hurt and his skin burns.

"Daddy!" Daya screams exasperatedly and Harry's head throbs. Jesus, he really needs to get paracetamol and go back to sleep. Yes, definitely.

Harry is just entering the room, but he feels Louis. The smell of wet earth and wood and that something else than Harry still cannot figure out, the alpha's scent hits him in a flurry, without warning and Harry doesn't know what to do when a stream of relief runs through his body before he denies to himself and moves to the room.

Louis and Daya are there.

The alpha is seated on one of the sofas while the girl shows him one of her notebooks and the two of them are laughing. Louis' profile is beautiful, Harry thinks as he watches him, his sharp cheekbones and the way his lips are stretched in a smile. His brown hair that hides behind his ear, his fringe stuck to his forehead, but he doesn't seem to care.

"Oh," Harry says when he sees that Louis is wearing the kit he uses to train. That's when the alpha and the girl hear him and Daya smiles when she looks at Harry, but snuggles closer to Louis. On the other hand, when the older one looks at Harry, he can see the change in his face and everything summing up by the alpha grimace. Harry feels small under Louis' gaze, the way his blue eyes scan him. Harry hugs himself and takes a step back. It's the closest they've been in weeks. "I didn't think you were busy, I'm sorry," Harry says and he looks away from Louis. Suddenly the alpha's smell is much stronger, demanding, but Harry doesn't understand what it means.

"You okay?" Louis questions suddenly.

"Yes, but Daya wanted to see you so, yes."

"Yeah, I know, but I mean, are you okay?" He questions in a louder tone, Harry can't understand what the alpha is trying to get at, so Harry changes the subject and he looks at his daughter. She's smiling.

"Are you going to say goodbye, darling?" He questions with a pout and Daya laughs before she runs next to Harry, the younger man bends down and he soon wraps his arms around his little girl. He forces himself to look at Louis. "She has school at seven, Niall will pick her up in the morning to take her and I'll go for her when I finish my eleven o'clock reading, okay?" The alpha nods, but his frown is getting more and more puckered and when Daya turns away she is exactly like her Dad.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" The girl asks, reaching out to touch Harry's forehead with the back of her hand. "Very hot," she says absently and looks at Harry a little nervous after that. "Are you sick, Daddy? Do you want me to stay to take care of you?" Harry smiles tenderly at the beautiful being his daughter is. Harry loves her so much. The green-eyed man just shakes his head, showing a small smile.

"Everything is perfect, love, I just need a little more sleep, okay, but you can call me for whatever you need, okay?"

"'Kay." She says, looking a ton quieter.

"Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." They embrace again and Harry lets her go when he thinks it's enough. He stands up and goes to get the girl's bag and hang it on her back.

He just looks back at Louis when everyone is at the door and the older man is holding Daya's hand.

"Please, don’t let her eat too many sweets, the last time you did she didn’t want to have dinner and she has to be asleep early if you want her to be awake in time. Do not smoke in front of her, please."

"Got it.” Louis seems to want to say something else, but he seems to think it better and ends by shaking his head before taking a step back and looking down. Harry takes that as a sign and he recoils, muttering a  _'keep yourself safe, baby'_  to his daughter and closing the door immediately afterwards.

The curly boy once again collapses on his bed without the opportunity to go for that paracetamol.

**x**

The next time Harry wakes up is visibly much later, the room is dark and everything turns around. He doesn't feel fucking good. Certainly, he didn't feel well at all before, but now it's even worse and Harry barely has the strength to stagger out of his bed, his muscles aching and his head shrouded in a haze of confusion, gaze slightly blurred. Harry wants to throw up and cry a little. He also believes he could go into a panic if he wasn't struggling to stay on his feet. The omega stumbles on Niall's door and he pushes it with a crash. Harry turns on the light and watches Niall and Zayn stand up in alarm, but the younger man can only babble a  _'I do not feel good'_  before his vision goes from diffuse to total darkness.

**x**

Harry always remembers that time when Daya was in the hospital, he never thought he could be so worried about someone, but all his thoughts changed from the day his daughter was born. God, she was so tiny, like a porcelain doll, with plump pink cheeks and lank blond hair, which changed over the years. Harry had ended up falling in love when he had her in his arms for the first time and that had only been increasing every day. And then he had had every gesture of her. He had gone through every crying, flu or illness. But pneumonia, that had been something else and Harry could’ve died if his little girl hadn’t come out of it, because having to watch her connected to a machine that helped her breathe because she couldn’t do it on her own, that broke his heart.

So when Harry looks back to the past, to that specific moment; to the constant support of Jay and his mother, to sleepless nights, the days without eating because he was too worried about his baby... Harry really wonders if having Louis by his side would have made the whole process more bearable. Harry thinks that it really would have. Much more than he’s willing to admit.

**x**

_"Is he going to be fine?"_  
_"Yes, he just needs to rest. His body is beaten so we has to give him time."_  There is a sigh, then.  
_"Of course."_

Harry wants to open his eyes, he really tries with all his might, but nothing happens and the conversation is lost before Harry can do anything and everything goes back into darkness.

**x**

The first person Harry sees when he opens his eyes is a nurse, she is blonde, her eyes are clear, and her small mouth is puckered. There is no smell so it's easy to understand that she's a beta. She looks at Harry before he can say something and shows him a small smile.

"Good morning," his voice is soft, velvety, Harry likes it a lot. "We were waiting for you," she says and goes to the small table next to the bed to reach a glass of water and she approaches to leave it near the omega's mouth. Harry is a little embarrassed, but he takes a drink that refreshes his throat deliciously. "Much better, isn't it?" Harry nods and she pulls away. "Stay here, I'll call the doctor." Then she's gone before Harry can say anything.

The doctor enters a couple of minutes later, a quiet smile on his face as he approaches Harry, there is no smell so Harry assumes that it must be a beta too, he isn't completely sure, but he doesn't question it much, instead answering each question the doctor ask as he writes down something in the report before leaving the clipboard on the bed and moves near Harry, the omega bites his lower lip and sits in a more comfortable position.

"Do you know why you're here, Harry?" The green-eyed man shakes his head, his brow furrowed. "It's a mixture of stress, fatigue and poor diet, which could be fatal if it becomes recurrent." Harry nods, guilt wrapping him. The omega doesn’t think that feeling hasn't been gone ever since when he saw Louis for the first time in years. "It's fortunate that this has happened, but it's also a warning, you have to take care of yourself. You are a healthy omega and I'm sure you don't want it to change due to carelessness in your health, don't you think?

"Sure," Harry replies, stretching his right arm on demand so the doctor can use the blood pressure monitor. The silence remains between them as the doctor ends with his review.

"Everything is fine, so out of the three days you were unconscious everything is perfect."

"Yes," Harry says hopefully, "does that mean I can go home already?"

"Maybe tomorrow, we don't want to risk it, so I prefer to confirm that nothing else is going to happen before you are discharged."

"All right, I can accept that, thank you very much, doctor."

"No worries. It's my job, I'll call the nurse to bring you something to eat," says the doctor from the door, "and after that you can receive visitors, there are some very anxious people waiting to hear from you. I think they'll be much happier." It's all he says and then Harry is alone in the room again.

**x**

"I didn't think about it." Harry mutters under his breath.

Louis laughs incredulously, his bitter scent enveloping the room. The alpha has been here for at least twenty minutes, reproaching Harry for everything he has done wrong, making the omega feel worse and worse about himself. He can even feel the rancor of the blue-eyed man in each of his words and his heart hurts deeply at the fact that probably the two of them will never be able to get along again, not with all the hatred that Louis seems to feel for Harry.

"No Harry, of course you were not fucking thinking." The alpha alleges, circling around the room. "Because you're certainly not taking into account our daughter's feelings, you know, and the way this affects her." That's all Harry needs to break. He has really been so irresponsible, thinking of himself rather than his daughter, the little person who depends on him more than anyone else in the world, the only one who would really suffer if something ever happened to him.

Harry lets the tears roll down his cheeks and hiccups escape from his mouth as he cringes on himself, too angry to care for the presence of the alpha in the room.

Harry knows it, right. He knows how badly he acted by not taking care of himself correctly, but the omega certainly didn't claim any of this. He didn't pretend to be in a hospital, much less pretended not to be able to see his daughter for days and having Louis shouting otherwise makes him feel so bad about everything Harry has been doing lately, so guilty.

He isn't someone looking for attention.

_‘Bad omega’_  is all Harry can think of, the words echoing in his head, while he squeezes his tear with his thumb and forefinger, trying to stop the tears that only sprout like a river.

"I'm sorry," Harry says under his breath and he turns around so Louis cannot see more than his back.

The room is a mix of Louis' scent and Harry's, that is incredibly pungent and the younger man could really throw up at any moment. He vaguely wonders when things happened to be like this between them when the alpha's smell ceased to be more than something reassuring for the omega, the answer comes easy, but Harry ignores it while he says again under his breath. "Please, I want to be alone."

The air in the room becomes more charged, dense and there is something scratching Harry's chest, but Harry cannot finish figuring out what it is about beyond restraining himself from not vomiting, however, the omega cannot say anything else before the door is closed and the air begins to stop feeling stuffy. The green-eyed man feels so ill, beyond something physical or mental, it's like everything feels wrong. His inner omega is not taking any of this well.

**x**

The curly man doesn’t say anything during the drive back home, he just lets Niall drive and mention again each of the recommendations the doctor recited before discharge. Harry barely heard anything, too eager to see his daughter again after five days. They have talked a little on the phone before the little girl goes to sleep, but that really doesn’t compare to having her by his side and being able to hold her. Harry is more dependent on her that he wants to admit.

Niall parks the car outside their building and the two of them slide out of the car, the air is cold, but Harry doesn't flinch as they trace their way into the building and up the stairs. There’s a comfortable silence between them and Niall's hand has pushed his way towards the omega’s back. Harry is so grateful for the presence of beta in his life.

"How do you feel, Hazza?" The brunette asks just when they arrive at the door. Harry sighs, watching the older man do his thing to open the door.

"I just want to see Daya and sleep, with her if possible."

It's only four seconds of Harry entering the house when there are small hands wrapped around his legs and Daya's face buried in his thigh, she is short, so pretty. Harry is shaking when he leans over to hold his girl, hugging her as hard as he can.

God, Harry could die if this remoteness ever happened again. He is not going to let it happen anymore.

He can feel the looks of Zayn, Niall and Louis on them, but the only thing Harry can focus on is to hug his pup tightly.

**x**

"Okay, I guess it's time to sleep." Harry hears Louis say when he turns, Daya is half asleep in the alpha’s arms. The sensation implanted in Harry's chest is bittersweet, so the younger man does not take long to look away and move closer to Niall where they are sitting on the couch, his head resting on the beta's shoulder.

"You should go to sleep Haz. There's no place like home, right?" Niall says softly, pushing away the curls covering the omega's face.

"I'll do it in a moment, I want to kiss Daya before doing it, Jesus, I've missed her so much Niall, my chest hurts just thinking about leaving her again." He says, a lump in his throat at the mere thought of having to leave his girl again for so long.

"Then you know what you have to do to keep that from happening again, mate. You have to think more about-" Niall is interrupted by Louis, the alpha clears his throat and he looks at Niall with a slight frown before returning to look at the curly boy.

"Do you have a minute, need to tell you something?" Louis says curtly and heading to the exit without a second glance. Harry takes a moment and takes a deep breath to then stand up and follow the older one out.

Harry closes the door behind him and leans against it, his gaze fixed on his feet. The air is tense around them, but not even like the other times, it is a little more charged with something that Harry can’t decipher.

Another couple of minutes pass before there is a sigh from the alpha and Harry forces himself to look up. His eyes meeting Louis'. They no longer have the same brightness as years ago. Harry hadn't noticed and doesn't like that he did it now.

"What happened," Louis starts, regaining Harry's attention, "I don't know Harry, I don't think you're apt to take care of Daya anymore, you know, what if something like this happened with just the two of here? Don't want to think about it." Harry is frozen when Louis finishes speaking, the words echoing in his mind and his mouth going dry.

Several seconds pass before Harry swallows and he asks. "What do you mean?" He waits for a response from the older man, but it doesn't come. Harry's heart is beating a mile a minute and it's like there's stones in his stomach now or maybe he's just going to throw up. "What does that mean, Louis?" Harry asks one more time, a desperate note in his voice, turning his hands into fists when he feels them shaking.

Louis snorts, stepping back and looking at Harry seriously. His scent is strong and vicious. "Maybe Daya should stay with me from now on." The alpha communicates, a slight wrinkle on his forehead.

"No," Harry says in a low voice, a sense of panic enveloping him as the words settle, taking on a real meaning. "You cannot- You cannot... Louis," Louis has a determined look on his face. "Please don't," Harry asks in a trembling voice, the older man's face tightens and Harry has no time to hold back because the tears are rolling out of his eyes and heavy breaths escaping from his mouth.

It's as if his nightmares are materializing and just the thought of his daughter being pushed away from his side makes him sick and makes his body ache, lead settling on his chest. Memories of his daughter in the hospital invade his mind and Harry feels like he's back, like he's going to lose his baby and there’s nothing he can do. Louis has all the resources; he has money, a better job and he's an alpha. Harry, on the other hand, is nothing but an omega, who has two jobs to be able to finish paying for uni, and even if Daya doesn't have Louis' last name he still only needs one blood test and Harry wouldn't be able to see his daughter again if Louis wants to.

Harry never thought it would be like this, that Louis meeting Daya would end up in something like this, with Louis believing that the best idea is for his baby to be away from him.

"Please don't do it," Harry begs, dropping to his knees because he really doesn't mind doing it, not if he can keep his daughter. "I beg you, Louis, don't take my daughter away from me." Harry murmurs, voice shaking, just a little more than the rest of his body.

Louis doesn't do anything, not a movement or some sound and the only thing that Harry can think about is that Louis must be enjoying this; seeing Harry like this.  _Revenge_ , Harry is sure. If Louis couldn't be with Daya the first years of her life, why should Harry do it for the next years. The alpha knows what he's doing, of course.

The green-eyed boy breathes deep, sweeping the tears away from his face and tilting his head to look at the older man, the alpha's face is stoic when Harry bites his lip and he dares to murmur, "How much do you need me to humble myself for you so that you can forgive me for not telling you about Daya before?" The alpha's lips open, but he only whispers a brief _'No'_  to then flee down the hall.

Harry is not sure how much time passes, but he ends up hunched against the door, his head between his knees as he rocks back and forth. All kinds of thoughts in his mind, wrapped in a cloud of confusion. Harry stays there until there are hands around his shoulders and muscular chest against his back, the smell of Niall's cologne invading his nostrils promptly.

"What the hell is that man doing with you?" Niall says and it's the last thing they talk about during the night.

The beta drags Harry to his room but just a few minutes later he moves to Daya’s room lying next to his pretty little girl and embracing her with his arms pressing her against his body as much as possible.

Later, Niall opens the door of her goddaughter's room slightly and almost wants to smile at the image of Harry and Daya sleeping tightly. He gently shuts the door and walks to the living room, jumping over the couch, then he reaches his phone and dials the number he hasn't dared to dial the last few months.

He sighs when the call is answered, and lets out one serious "We must talk, Jay." The situation becoming much more serious now, as if it hadn't been before.

**x**

Louis is a little too desperate while waiting for an answer from his mum, however, she is sitting across from him patiently blowing her cuppa. Louis rolls his eyes and growls a curse before suddenly rising to his feet.

"Well, whatever," the alpha lets out irritably, licking his lips to then add, "I have a train to take." Jay hums, leaving her cup on the table, she sighs and rubs her temples, like someone who is exasperated. She probably is, but the thing is Louis shouldn't be here, instead he would have been doing important things in Manchester, but he had postponed this meeting with his mum for a long time already and after she threatened him with not talking to him again if he was not going to visit her, Louis had to do it very obligatorily.

"Stop behaving like a child, Louis, you've been through that stage years ago and I do not want to have to deal with it one more time." She bounds hard, resting her elbows on the table.

"Hell, mom!" Louis gasps and Jay frowns, his lips becoming a thin line. "I'm sorry for that, but you don't say anything and you're there looking at me as if you-"

"Sit Louis, sit down and listen because I'm a little tired of your behavior since you found out about Daya's existence. You've been an idiot with the wrong person."

"Do not tell me that-"

"Just sit down." Jay demands in a serious tone, Louis does it without quibbling. His mother is the most frightening omega that Louis has ever known, there is no way he could question her orders.

"I'm a little sad, Louis, also a little disappointed." The omega lets go and her smell betrays her immediately. Louis knows what's coming and he really does not have time for the sermon his mom has prepared, instead the alpha needs to take a train and attend his daughter's birthday party on time. He is about to say it when his mother lets out a sigh and suddenly she looks so defeated, like seriously, Louis didn't notice it before and, fuck, now he is a little worried.

"Are you okay, mom? Do you feel good?"

"Should I, Louis? Because the only thing I can think about lately is how Harry has been carrying a guilt that isn't only his and simply receiving whatever you have for him as if he really deserved it." She says sadly as she leans forward.

"What?"

"Do you really think Harry could have deliberately hidden Daya, without worrying about what you might think or feel?"

"He did it." The alpha comments with clenched teeth.

Jay shakes her head and clicks her tongue. "Then just because Harry  _'did not call'_  to warn you it’s all his fault, according to you."

"Mom, Harry did not do it, and I had to wait six years and find him working at my house to be able to find out."

"But you didn’t even come back," she attacks loudly and Louis understands absolutely nothing. He wants to let his mother know, but she continues before he can say anything. "You didn’t come back here for years and if you had, if you had come at some point, you could have met Daya before and none of this would be happening. This house is full of pictures of her with me and your sisters and Harry."

"I was busy doing my own thing."

"And you think Harry wasn't too, Louis?" She questions bitterly, like her smell, Louis had never felt it that way, not at least directed towards him. "Raising a baby on his own. Harry was busy too, and yet he doesn't go around acting like a little shit and being nothing more than the kind omega he's used to be."

"He could have asked for my help."

"No, Louis, do not make it look like it was a super easy thing to get in touch with you while you were in training and doing your things, when you only had a few minutes to speak before you had to go to do something more important."

"Mom-" Louis tries, however, the omega interrupts with a hard look and immediately the alpha is silent.

"Because you really think Harry didn’t try to let you know about Daya, when it was the only thing he wanted to do after the girl was born, but you were always too busy for anything related to Harry but even then, the few minutes we used to talk, you were complaining about how much your inner alpha craved to be with his omega, but you never did anything to change it. "

"I was trying to forge a future,  _was that so bad?"_

"No, not at all, darling. What was wrong was that you forgot your family and friends, the boyfriend that you left to go and fulfill your dream, the same one who supported you all the way while you went for it. Not everything was about money, love." Jay sighs, a little softer now. "You have to know that Harry did not have such a good time, Louis, do not believe that for a second."

"What do you mean?" Louis questions nervously, also stinking the room with his own scent.

His mom's words putting some weight in his body. He isn't sure, he can hold it.

"Harry's father ran him out of his house as soon as he realized he was pregnant" Louis' mouth opens, but the alpha cannot say anything because his mother does. "And Anne couldn’t do anything, because even though she loves Harry, she couldn’t just get up against her alpha, you know that."

Louis nods, his mouth dry when he asks. "What happened after?"

"Harry came to live here and got a job as fast as he could. He didn't want to be a kept man, but I didn’t care. He is charming and was carrying my granddaughter." A snort. "But then the problems with Mark started and Harry was not comfortable, Mark's smell always made him dizzy and he was sick, so he did the best he could and looked for his own place, it was ugly and seedy for someone who expected a baby, but it made him feel better about himself and there was not much I could do while my marriage was falling apart, rather than focusing on myself. "

» It was a difficult pregnancy, because Harry was alone, in an unfit place, he got sick a lot, but he preferred not to say anything and worked as hard as he could; he was risking himself, unconsciously, of course, but it was what it was, even so, he took care of the girls while I couldn't. An angel. "

"He... he-what else?" The alpha asks, arranging his fringe on his sweaty forehead, his hands shaky.

"Nothing became easier when Daya was born, but Harry was so happy to have her with him and I think the first thing he did was try to communicate with you, but we already know how that ends." Louis swallows and nods lightly. "He stopped trying after a few weeks, deciding you probably had better things to do and completely ignoring the fact that you had been unaware of his existence for months. So, he started working as fast as he could, it was not even safe for him to do it, but Harry just thought that he had to do everything he could to make sure his baby was well, without giving too much importance to his own health."  _He still does not,_ Louis thinks as he remembers the episode of Harry doing too much at the same time and ending up hospitalized. Louis knows a bit about how that is, he had never been so worried in his life as when he got the call from Zayn saying that Harry was in the hospital after fainting in Niall's room.

Louis forces himself to take a deep breath and he looks at Jay to ask "But what about our girl? Who took care of her?"

"Lottie did it" she replies easily, "although it was hard for Harry to have to leave her, because she was too small and you know that any omega suffers for being apart from their babies." Jay looks at Louis with a glint in her eyes of something Louis cannot decipher in time, before she takes a drink of her cuppa once more. "Well, but Harry suffered much worse, he always cried before leaving and called as much as possible, always crying, every time he had the chance and when he came back it was even worse, all sad and shaky until he was with Daya for at least a few minutes. He wasn't at his best or in the best place, but against all odds he did everything he could to give Daya the best and be with the girls. When Daya turned eight months Harry got a second job and that always had him tired, but I was starting to feel better and I was helping him as much as I could, but it was not the same. He was an omega with a baby and without an alpha. "

"I was his alpha."

"But you were not there, Louis, neither for Harry, nor for Daya, nor for any of us." There is no reproach in her words, but there is something stinging in Louis' body that forces him to move with discomfort.

"I did not mean to do that."

"I know, love, however, that's what happened and there's nothing we can do right now, is there? Harry went ahead on his own and Daya is fine despite everything, so you'll understand that I felt bad when I found out of Harry was not having a good time with you, since you have no right to make him feel guilty about anything. He does not deserve any of that when he has done as much as possible to get his daughter out and make you look good with her.”

"Why did he never call again, Mom? It was six years."

"Why, Lou? You were not there when he needed you the most, to try after that, it did not make sense, so you should consider it a privilege that Harry even lets you see Daya, because I love you, baby, but you do not have the right to demand anything, you do not deserve it." Jay shakes her hands together. "You did not have the right to threaten him with taking Daya away from him, he was only in the hospital for a few days, but now you were there for your daughter, same as Niall and Zayn." She shakes her head. "How do you expect Harry not to be stressed when he has to put up with that? And just take everything. It was not supposed to be like that for him, Lou, Harry went to Manchester to do what he left behind for six years and got them to pay half of his career for it. Harry has been planning this for years and once he has it he can't fully enjoy it because he's so busy letting you make his life miserable, how come that's a thing now? there was a time you loved Harry, he was the most important omega of your life, someone special, what ruined that? "

"We changed," Louis says simply, without conviction.

"Well, I do not like the way you changed, love." Jay stares at Louis, running a hand through his hair uncomfortably. "Because at this point I have no idea where my baby went when he went to get a life in Manchester and I do not think I've ever missed him as much as I do now."

Louis doesn't notice it at first, but he only needs his mother standing up and encircling his body in an embrace that the alpha feels the tears that roll down his cheeks. Heavy and hot, which increase when he leans against his mother, the omega scent sweetest now; soothing

"Everything is fine now, Daya has her family."

Louis laughs bitterly. "A family, mom? Really?" He shakes his head. "Because everything I've done for months is to blame everything on Harry and make him feel bad for me not hearing about Daya before, when instead he just did the best he could, and fuck," Louis gasps, "Harry has just taken every damn thing as if he deserved it, but I didn’t know any of this and he -fuck." Louis surrenders and there is guilt corroding him and his alpha scratching his chest, asking to be back with his family; his omega and his daughter.

Louis has done everything so badly and suddenly, all the resentment towards Harry has vanished and been replaced by guilt and self-resentment.

**x**

When Louis arrives at Zayn's house there are actually many more people than he expected to find, like too many to be honest, so it takes a considerable amount of time to find his best friend and for a moment Louis wished he hadn't.

Zayn and Niall are in the corridor that leads to Zayn’s room. Niall has Zayn against the wall and they are grinding their hips together. Louis makes a sound of displeasure. He really didn't need to see this.

Zayn is the first to see him, throwing his head back and smiling openly at the alpha. Niall, on the other hand, when he looks at him, his face frowns in annoyance and he rolls his eyes.

"Where’s Harry?" Louis asks hurriedly, avoiding the brunette’s gaze.

"Are you trying to ruin my best friend's day or something like that, Louis?" Niall says mordant, crossing his arms over his chest. Zayn hisses, then muttering something in the beta's ear that makes him frown. Niall looks at him indignantly. "He's ruining his life." Niall gathers convinced, Zayn purses his lips and brings him in by the waist, pushing their bodies close.

"Let them fix their shit, baby." Louis watches the whole exchange with discomfort bustling in his chest. Niall babbles something before pecking at Zayn's lips and leaning against his chest. Zayn takes a deep breath and he looks at Louis over his boyfriend's shoulder. "Look for him in the kitchen, mate." And it's all Louis needs to hear to get away from them, heading for the kitchen.

It does not take long to find Harry, the delicious smell of the omega pounding in a gust and filling his lungs. Louis has to contain a purr.

He can hear the omega's soft voice and recognize his smell from meters away. Louis listens to him say something in a low voice, but with such affection that it is almost impossible to believe that he himself has been making this incredible human being suffer for the last few months. _It feels so vile._

"It's okay." The omega mushy and soft but sure.

"What if he doesn't come, Daddy?" Says Daya, sounding really sad that it crushes Louis' chest. "What if he doesn't want to see me anymore?" Louis can't stop himself from barging into the room, the image that receives him warms his chest.

Harry is holding Daya against his chest, her little hands encircling the green-eyed man’s neck as he whispers something in her ear.

His blue eyes meet Harry's greens and there is a small smile on the omega's lips that makes his heart start to beat wildly, but it isn’t until the younger man seems to remember something and his smile disappears, his brows furrow and he looks away.

Louis feels like falling off a cliff.

"There he is, baby." Harry whispers sweetly, smiling when Daya looks at him before turning to Louis. There are drops of tears on her eyelashes and her cheeks are flushed, but her face lights up when their eyes meet.

"Dad!" She says cheerfully, stretching her hands. Louis walks quickly, bending to catch her in his arms, swiftly pressing her against his chest while sniffing her head and neck. She smells like roses, Harry and herself. Louis wants to keep this smell forever, but he knows that if he wants to achieve that he must first solve a million issues with Harry.

"Happy birthday, love." Louis says happy, hugging her harder. "You're almost a teenager." He jokes jokingly and she lets out a giggle.

"Daddy says I'm grown up," she says looking at Louis, stroking his cheek with her hand.

"You are. He is absolutely right." Louis agrees, looking at Harry. He is a few steps away focused on every movement of Daya, but then their eyes meet again and there is a flutter in Louis' stomach that he hadn't felt in a long time. They have to talk.

"Okay, sweetheart." Louis mentions, leaving Daya standing on the ground. "Go play with your friends and I'll show you your gift later."

"Yes, dad." She accepts and hugs Louis and then Harry before running out of the kitchen.

They remain silent for what seem like hours, the tension between them making the whole environment heavier when it's supposed to be otherwise, Louis knows he has to fix it, but he doesn't know how.

"She really thought you wouldn't come." Harry says, ending the awkward silence.

"I would not miss her birthday again." Louis recognizes and takes a moment to analyze the background of his words. The alpha wants to hit he himself in the face.

"Look," Harry says softly, looking at the alpha. Louis forces himself to focus on that and not on the delicious scent of the omega, "you know I'm so sorry for making things happen that way, but I've also been thinking about what you said a few days ago, more than you think and I understand that you have in mind that I'm not apt to take care of Daya. And it sucks, you know, and like, have I been too busy? Probably, but that does not mean I don’t want to do it, that I don’t want to take care of her," Harry breathes deep, "so I'm sure I can do better, okay? Just give me a couple of weeks and I'll find a new job, something better, and I think everything will be much simpler after I leave university. There’ll be no need for you to call your lawyers or whatever you wer-"

"Wait ... What?" Louis interrupts, analyzing every word that has been said, it’s probably the fastest Harry has ever talked in his life and the alpha can almost feel the nerves of the omega as his own, but that's not even the reason why Louis interrupted. "Are you going to leave the University?" Louis questions, because seriously _what?_

"Well, I intend to finish this term," Harry explains slowly, not daring to look at Louis anymore, the alpha wants to grunt, desperate to get the omega's attention back. "But it's something like that, I suppose it's the best for everyone and I'll be able to take care of Daya much better than what I've been doing, we all win, right?" Louis has to stop laughing hysterically. Obviously nobody is gaining anything here, _and is Louis supposed to feel more at ease that Harry is going to spend more time with their girl?_ It doesn’t, however.

"You don't want that." Louis says, he knows it. His mother had told him how much Harry hoped he could do this and to see that the green-eyed man wanting to leave it for the stupid things that Louis dared to say, implants a bittersweet feeling in the alpha's mouth.

"It's not like I have another choice." Harry attacks with disdain "Look Louis, I've had Daya with me since before her birth and if I have to postpone my studies a few more years to keep things the same, I'm going to do it. Daya will always be first on my list. No matter what." He clarifies fiercely. Louis wants to vomit.

He did this. He managed to make Harry feel like what he's doing is not enough. Louis was not supposed to do any of this, he just wanted Harry to feel really bad because the blue-eyed man didn't have the opportunity to meet Daya before, but after listening to his mother, everything that at one time gave him even a pinch of satisfaction suddenly doesn’t, today it makes him want to tear off his skin.

"I'm sorry," Harry says, pulling Louis out of his self-hate pit. "I did not want to talk like that, I'm just a little..." the omega takes a deep breath, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter, but I wanted you to know that, I'm going to do my best for Daya, just give me a little time before doing anything, please?" Louis doesn't know what to do or what to say, his brain in a spiral and the feeling of guilt enveloping him. The alpha thinks he is nodding because Harry is whispering _'thank you'_ softly and is then leaving the kitchen.

They don't see each other for the rest of the night, but Louis plays with Daya for a long time before bringing his present he kept hidden in Zayn's room.

His daughter jumps in his arms laughing happily after seeing the pink bicycle. She is so happy and the alpha could not ask for more, because his pup is smiling thanks to him and is happy being at his side.

It's everything Louis wants and a little more. For now.

**x**

Louis is getting ready to start with his training routine when it happens.

Daya is in the park with Zayn -She is going to be with Louis for the next four days, for a reason that Niall didn't want to tell him when he left her at home this morning (later Louis will blame himself for not thinking about the obvious), but the blue-eyed man is not going to complain because he loves to spend quality time with his baby, it's like recovering lost time.

He's about to start with some cardio exercises, in his room before moving to the gym, when his phone rings, Louis flinches from his spot on the floor and stands up. He has been waiting for a call from his agent for hours, he expects this to be it, so Louis responds without even looking at the screen.

"Here I am, who's there," he jokes, knowing that his agent hates him doing that, Louis likes to annoy him. He does not get an answer and Louis frowns, but before he can look at the screen, he hears a whimper.

The alpha swallows and pushing the device away from his ear looking down at his screen observes it's a call from Harry, he can't help but worry immediately. He really doesn't understand why he would get a call from the omega being that Daya is staying with the blue-eyed man. He doesn't think much about it either and bringing the phone back to his ear, Louis asks. "Is everything all right at home?" His voice is just a bit hesitant, and he doesn't really know how things are between the green-eyed man and him since their last meeting was a couple of days ago and it didn't end very well.

"Lou," Harry gasps, Louis has to bite his tongue at the nickname. It's been years since someone called him that -apart from his mother on a few occasions- and he didn't expect it again, much less from the omega.

"Haz." Louis says, sitting on the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Alpha." Harry whines. The blue-eyed man squeezes his eyes and let out a curse. The last time Harry called him alpha he was upset, but this doesn't seem to be the same situation. Louis takes just a couple of seconds to guess what may be happening and, he real-really wants a hole in the ground to be opened and swallowed by it.

"You're in heat, aren't you?" It's more a statement than a question. The only answer he gets is a moan and Louis hates the way his cock flutters.

"It hurts," Harry mutters under his breath. "Alpha, please." He sounds so needy and Louis can't stop imagining the naked omega, asking for his knot. Harry has always been receptive, but during his heat it's indescribable, Louis still remembers it perfectly. He can imagine sucking his hard and sensitive nipples. Harry moaning against his ear as Louis’ fingers him open, begging for his knot.

The alpha has to restrain himself from bringing a hand to his hardened cock, all because of his thoughts.

Louis breathes deeply and it is as if he could sense the smell of the omega. His mouth waters at the thought of burying his tongue in Harry's hole, licking all the slick dripping from his ass. Louis growls.

"Hazza," Louis lets out sweetly, trying to gather his thoughts and do the right thing. He doesn't want to continue making more mistakes. "You don't need me, baby." He utters, biting his lip at the obscene sounds coming from the other side of the line.

"I need your knot, alpha." Harry whines, Louis denies himself.

"Use your fingers, H." Louis slaps his crotch quickly, trying not to focus too much on how hard he is or how he would like to see Harry at this moment. "You're going to do it for me, you're going to be a good omega and press two fingers on your hole, aren't it?" Louis speaks slowly and softly, as he knows Harry likes. Concentrating on the omega trying not to think about his own erection, at least not for now.

"Yes, yes, yes." Harry lets out desperate sound, Louis can hear more sounds and he really wants to know what the omega's going through. "Yes, alpha ... please." Harry breathes heavily, the sound sends a current of excitement through Louis' body that sends chills down his spine. "I want your knot, Lou, to fill me with your big alpha's cock." Louis moans, bringing a hand inside his pants.

"I'm going to fill you up so well. Do you want it, omega?" Louis says, stroking his cock slowly. His eyes close and he can imagine touching the omega, his silky skin and his plump thighs.

His canines scrape his lips and Harry's moans are the best incentive.

"I've been a good omega, alpha, please." He pleads.

Louis wants to have him by his side and kiss him everywhere, mark him so that everyone will know that Harry is his omega and it'll be that way forever, no matter what.

"The best of the omegas," Louis praises in a velvety voice. "So cute, taking care of our pup, aren't you beautiful?"

"Yes. I am. "Harry says heavily, pitiful sounds leaving his lips.

Louis shut his eyes, squeezing the base of his cock hard, letting out a grunt. Harry moans at that. It feels so good to be able to please his omega even at a distance. Louis really wishes things were different at this time.

"I'm so hot, alpha. I wanna come. Can I come, alpha, please?" Harry begs, whimpering. Louis melts at that, jerking his cock roughly, meanwhile gasping for air, his mind wandering. He can't stop imagining how it would feel to press his body against the omega again, pushing him on the bed while his knot pops out. Breathing erratically into the ear of the needy omega, kissing his neck and pulling on his sensitive nipples until Harry begs him to stop.

"You can come, omega." Louis concedes whistling, pressing the tip of his cock with his thumb. Harry lets out a broken sound that throws Louis to the edge, his stomach twitching and his body tensing as he releases, loads of cum dirtying his hand.

"Thanks, alpha." Harry says in a muffled whisper, probably caused because of a pillow or the sheets, Louis doesn't focus on it and instead hangs up before he can commit some other madness. And looking at the cum stain on his hand, Louis lets out a snarl as he throws himself back on the mattress.

It's almost a shame that, probably, Harry is not going to remember any of this, but even if that's a bit sad, Louis is internally grateful.

**x**

Harry is finishing reviewing his notes when he hears the sound of the door being opened and then..."Daddy, we're here!" Daya yells, Harry supposes that it's from the entrance, but he wants to confirm it so he stands up and closes his books and then leaves the room.

Harry feels it even before he sees it, and the smell of Louis is strong and demanding, but with a softness there that makes the omega more than crazy and a little groggy, however, Harry learned to control himself from the first time, he has only been forging stronger resistance over the months.

"Hey," Harry greets slightly as soon as he finds Louis and Daya in the kitchen, his little girl sitting on the counter. "How was everything, pup?" He asks, looking at the girl and without taking a first look at the alpha, meanwhile making his way to Daya.

A few days ago, Louis had told Harry that he wanted Daya to go to one of his games, telling him that she was going to be safe and had even invited the omega, but Harry decided that he was not yet ready to face the discomfort surrounding them, so he decided to let Niall go, being that it was a good idea. Even if the beta detests Manchester -he has to hold on 'cause his boyfriend is on the same team-.

"It was amazing, daddy." The girl says excited, her cheeks tinted in a faint pink tone. "Dad got two goals and did this thing —show Daddy," she asks excitedly glancing at Louis and looking for Louis' fingers.

Harry can't stop smiling as he looks at her gesturing with her hands, moving so energetically that she doesn't seem to have been out all day. Harry missed her.

The omega watches the alpha make a heart-shaped gesture with his fingers, meeting his gaze briefly, but becoming distracted when Daya claps her hands eagerly. Harry comes back to listen to his daughter saying. "...then people looked at me daddy, and uncle Niall laughed because my cheeks were red. It was fun." She finishes saying yawning. Harry bites his lower lip.

"Do you want to take a bath and go to sleep, baby?" Harry asks and she nods at once.

Harry nods back and moves to lower her off the counter, kissing her cheek and leaving her standing. "Do your thing, honey." He says and caresses her hair before pushing her into the corridor. "Don’t take long."

Immediately the silence feels charged. It's not as tense as before but Harry is forced to keep his guard up while moving to support his waist against the counter. Seeking the alpha’s look. Louis is already looking at him and there is something in his eyes that gives Harry goosebumps." She ate already?" He asks slowly, trying hard not to look away. The alpha nods. "Good, so I-"

"You can't leave the university," Louis interrupts abruptly, sounding very nervous. Harry frowns, looking at the blue-eyed man with disbelief.

"’Course I can, Louis." Harry clarifies seriously. "We talked about this and I said I’d do my best to make Daya feel as good as she can."

Louis laughs bitterly. _Bitterness_ , Harry thinks, is all he has seen in Louis' eyes over the past few days -also resentment, one that isn't directed to the omega- but he hadn't been able to decipher it, until now. "She's fine, things are good and what I said is not true." Louis comments, biting his bottom lip. He's the most nervous Harry has ever seen him. "Besides," he adds, not looking at Harry, "my mum told me everything."

Harry's mouth drops open and instinctively his arms wrap around his body ... _What?_

"No." Harry denies incredulously. "She said she wasn't going to do it, that was our secret.

"You were letting me throw everything at you, Harry," Louis acknowledges in a low voice. "Every damn thing and that I thought the worst and that I made you feel bad for not having known about her before. However, you tried though."

Harry shakes his head, moving to sit on one of the chairs, his elbows resting on the table while his head is hidden in his hands. Rolling in a spiral.

"You always did the best you could," Louis continues. Harry wants him to shut up. "And in spite of everything you allowed me to behave like shit with you Harry. Why?" There are tears wetting Harry's cheeks and hiccups escaping his lips.

"You should not- She said she wasn't going to say anything." It's the only thing he manages to say above the lump in his throat.

"You didn't want me to feel guilty. I bet that's why you kept it a secret, you're too good for your own health, H."

Harry is about to protest against that or yell at Louis to shut his mouth, but Daya enters the kitchen like a tornado and the omega has to bite his tongue. He's not even able to lift his head to look at his daughter and can hardly hear the whispers above the cotton in his ears.

His head hurts and throbs. There is a hole in his stomach and Harry is afraid that he might suffer a panic attack. The green-eyed man tries to take a deep breath, catching long puffs of air. His eyes tightly closed.

There was always a reason why he didn't want the alpha to find out the truth. It wasn't about being the best man or the best omega. During all this time he had tried to avoid the pity that comes with the knowledge of reality. The first years of Daya with him were a misery and he knows that anyone who hears the story of a lonely and hopeless omega (or whatever) would feel sorry. He knows that an alpha would do it.

"Hazza," Louis says softly, resting his hand lightly on the green-eyed man shoulder. Harry takes a minute to look up, but when he finally does, he's a little grateful. The alpha is watching him with a small smile on his lips and a glint in his eyes that the omega hadn't seen since they were teenagers. It feels incredibly strange, but Harry appreciates it in a compelling way. "We have to talk." He indicates and Harry agrees.

They move towards the living room, at the suggestion of the alpha, both settle on the couch and Harry wants to offer to make tea, but he doesn't find the strength in himself to do so. Instead, he raises his feet on the couch and rests his cheek on his knees, looking at the alpha who looks back at him. He feels drained, a part of the weight he has been carrying all this time is off his shoulders, but it's not all and the green-eyed man is not as strong as he was years ago. Much less if he has to face off against who he believed would be his alpha for the rest of his life.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Louis asks bluntly. Harry breathes quietly and shake his head as it’s all he can do.

"There was no point in doing it. It wasn't worth it," he confesses, omitting the way he feels about the past. "I guess I really don't mind being the object of your frustrations if Daya is going to be happy." He whispers sadly. "I think the only important thing now is that our daughter is happy and has everything she ever wanted. Sincerely Louis, I think I can stand that you hate me if I can see her smile the way she does when she is with you." It's a half-truth. Harry loathes to feel the hatred Louis directs towards him and right now seeing the pity in the alpha's eyes is a torture, but Daya is probably happily sleeping thinking that finally her family is complete, as she had once said to Harry, so it's worth the bad things in the middle of that.

"I don't hate you." The blue-eyed man clarifies. "I want to be able to fix all the shit I've done over the past few months. Do what I did not do in recent years." He affirms. "I want to be with you two and take care of you the way it should have always been." His deep blue eyes meet Harry's greens and he's getting closer, much more than they've been in a long time. Harry holds his breath. "I want to make up to you and try to be a family, what Daya wants is not a dream forever. Let me t—"

Harry chuckles; sad. "No," he says in a low voice, shaking his head uncomfortably. "I can't - I don't even believe what you say" Harry mumbles wetly. New tears in the corners of his eyes. "We are not the same, Louis. We grew up and you don't love me like you did years ago, I don't think I do either." He lies, he has become good at doing it. "I'm here and we have Daya, but there's not going to be anything in the middle of it." Harry breathes deeply and dries the tears with his fingers so they do not wet his face again.

It is what it is. _Always has been._


	2. Extra.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of how Louis Felt when Harry told him about Daya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write this just because I think you deserved it. So I sat a couple of days ago and finished this and then Sammie helped me with betaing, and today told me she was proud of me what she know I love to hear and that... yeah.  
> This is really short but i hope you like it.

Louis is pissed, furious, fired up, even surprised. Honestly there is not a single word that can describe the hurricane of emotions that he is feeling.

Louis had expected many things in life. Really, like, he had always been superstitious. He believed that his career wouldn't last long even when all his friends -and family- had their hopes placed on him. He thought his career was over when he had his first serious lesson. And yes, that's how things had been, but now instead, Louis feels that everything sucks.

His conversation with Harry didn't reveal much more than the confirmation that Louis has a daughter.

Holy shit.

A little person who has his blood. Result of his and Harry's love. It's amazing and disconcerting and fucking painful. Because it's been years since the last time the alpha saw the omega, since the last time they spoke. And still, Daya is real. Of flesh and bone. Daughter of Louis.

The alpha growls. Clenching his teeth before kicking the ball hard. Louis closes his eyes, taking a deep breath and dropping himself onto the field.

It's been a couple of hours since the training was over, but Louis hasn't found the strength to go home. An annoying feeling in his chest.

Daya. He thinks again, trying to remember the blonde-haired girl. It's a fuzzy memory, after how fast Harry ran away from home yesterday, but it's enough in addition to the photo that the green-eyed man showed him this morning.

It's his daughter. It's real. His pup

Louis sees red.

What the fuck did Harry do? How did he pretend not to ruin Louis’ life by not telling him about his daughter? However, it's much worse now.

It doesn't make any fucking sense. Nothing. And his mother knows it too and was not able to say anything to Louis during all these years. He was betrayed by his own family, as he is supposed to be trusted once again.

Louis shakes his head, smiling ironically. "A fucking shit." He says to himself.

"That seems," someone replies, something Louis really wasn’t expecting. "You are upset."

"Surely no one noticed before, Zayn." He lets out ironically, rolling his eyes as he stands up.

"What's happening, bro?" Zayn asks, passing the ball to the alpha. Louis catches it, sliding it a little under his feet before throwing it up with the tip of his foot. The blue-eyed man grunts, turning around and kicking the grass, forgetting the ball.

"I have a daughter," he says instead, frustrated. "A daughter, Zayn, do you know what it means?" Louis shakes his head, turning to look at the beta. "She's four years old, maybe five, and I'm just getting to know her, knowing about her." The alpha snorts, pulling on his hair. "This sucks." Zayn has a blank expression. Louis really wonders why he even gets these friends, like, he needs better friends. "Twat." He murmurs under his breath and quickly turns, his foot connecting with the ball in a direct and clean hit, however, it deviates and doesn't enter the goal. Louis snorts loudly.

"This stinks so fucking much." Louis growls, breathing heavily, his nostrils flailing.

He has to clench his fists to the sides of his body and close his eyes. The image of Daya appearing as a tattoo on his eyelids.

The look in her eyes when she saw Louis, she didn't look scared or surprised, rather hopeful, as if she had been waiting for this to happen.

Daya. Louis repeats in his head, only for himself.

"You're happy?" Louis is taken out of his thoughts by that question. He opens his eyes to find Zayn in front of him, the shadow of a smile on his mouth. "I mean, you must be if you're smiling." Louis raises his hand to caress his lips, the smile is still there, without hesitation.

The alpha shakes his head. "It's weird," he starts saying, taking a breath as he drops to the grass, Zayn sits beside him. "She's... -I don't know anything about her and yet..." he laughs nervously, "as far as I could see, she looks like me. It's crazy and she's my daughter, Zayn." Louis looks down at the ground, catching a heap of grass in his hand and pulling it out to throw it at his best friend. "I'm a fucking alpha, but I'm so damn scared about how things are going to come in. I don't know how to be a father, y'know, and I know it's something I've always wanted but this is happening so suddenly and it terrifies me to ruin it."

Zayn puts a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it in support. "It's your daughter." The beta says simply. "She's blood of your blood, bro, and whatever happens you're made to be together. It doesn't matter if you don't know each other yet, it was destined to happen at some point and it's now, you have to take it and do the best you can. Yes, you're an alpha, but that doesn't mean you have no right to make a mistake and it's probably going to happen a lot," he says playfully, winking. "But, at the end of the day, you know it's going to be worth it." He says calmly, Louis nods lightly.

"I know, I understand," the blue-eyed man says. "I'll go see her this afternoon, I'll meet her, Z and I'll try to do the best I can." His friend nods, smiling openly and while his eyes shine.

They stay like this for a moment, a quiet silence between them as the words settle. Louis is much calmer than minutes ago and there is emotion vibrating through his body at the expectation of what will happen in a few hours.

"Oh," Zayn says after a few minutes, Louis looks at him immediately. "And how did you find out? Who is her mother?" He asks, his frown a little puckered.

Louis understands it. At least his guess. The blue-eyed man has never been one to be commenting on his sex life or the people with whom he has been in a relationship with, and the fact that Louis hasn't been in a relationship to any other omega since Harry is a lot. The alpha shakes his head and looks forward, his brows furrowed. "No, it's," he shakes his head again, sighing. "I had this relationship with an omega, a man, when I was signed to play in the youth league. I had to leave Doncaster and we lost contact after that, I didn't know he was pregnant and he never looked for me or tried to find me."

"That's fucked up." Zayn says.

Louis continues from where he was going. "But yesterday I found him." He looks back to the beta. "He's the cleaning guy you talked about that time, the curly one with cute eyes, Harry."

"H," Zayn mutters on his breath. "The boy who caught Liam's attention." The beta comments absentmindedly, losing the way Louis's lips tighten in a thin line. Zayn shakes his head, turning his eyes to Louis. "What will you do with him?"

"I have nothing to do with him," the alpha clarifies quickly, standing up. "I don't feel anything and even if I do, any good feeling would be swallowed up by the resentment that eats in my chest." He turns around, walking towards the exit. "It hasn't even started and it's already a disaster." He says to himself, before pushing away those thoughts and thinking what his daughter’s first gift should be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked. I would love if you comment, it makes me super happy.  
> Thank you all for the support.

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave kudos and comment, it'll make me very super happy.  
> You can come and say hi to me on [tumblr](notasawrap.tumblr.com) and reblog the fic post [here](http://notasawrap.tumblr.com/post/171080073147/love-will-tear-us-apart-by-notasawrap-look) if you want (my friend did it to me, she is lovely), also you can come and say hi in [twitter](https://twitter.com/notasawrap), I'm a mess but I don't bite (at all)


End file.
